fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
ISPC16
Kiyomi's Cousin Is Tano Asami! She Seems Really Cool! (清美のいとこは田野アサミ！彼女は本当にクールです！ Kiyomi no itoko wa Tano Asami! Kanojo wa hontōni kūrudesu!) is the sixteenth episode of Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ and the 649th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Major Events * Tano Asami makes her first appearance. * It is revealed that Asami is a member of the top idol group StarLight, and is Kiyomi's cousin. * Cure Operetta performs Allegro Suite for the first time. Synopsis The episode begins with Kiyomi dancing in the lesson room, and just then, Asami came in. Asami watched Kiyomi dance, and she said that Kiyomi was such an amazing dancer. Kiyomi thanked them, and asked if she wanted some lessons. Asami said that dancing would be great, but she mainly came in just to practice modelling. Kiyomi asked if Kotone was going to help her, but Asami said that Kotone had gone to a photo shoot, and wouldn't be back until later. Just then, Kiyomi got a text message, and she read it. She apologised to Asami afterwards, and said that her cousin wanted to talk to her. Asami asked who her cousin was, and Kiyomi said that her cousin had the same name as Asami. Asami was a little surprised, and Kiyomi smirked, and announced that her cousin was actually a member of the top idol group "StarLight", ultimately making her one of the top three idols. Kiyomi shocked Asami even more by saying that her cousin was actually the song-talented idol, Tano Asami! Later, a beautiful teenage girl with long brown hair was sitting at a table in the local cafe, and was drinking tea. Just then, Kiyomi ran up, and apologised to the girl for being late. The girl, revealed to be Tano Asami herself, didn't mind Kiyomi being late, since she had a reason. Kiyomi laughed as she sat down in the spare seat, and asked what Asami wanted to talk to her about. Asami set down her teacup, and explained that ever since becoming an idol, she wasn't able to spend much time with Kiyomi, and so, she wanted to be able to perform once again with Kiyomi. Kiyomi was a little confused, and Asami said that she had a performance coming up, and she wanted to be able to perform with Kiyomi at that concert. Kiyomi was shocked, and Asami smiled. Later that day, the other Cures were equally shocked that (Tano) Asami had asked Kiyomi to perform with her, and Utau said that it must be amazing to be related to a member of StarLight. Kiyomi explained that ever since they were children, Asami had always been there for her, and they used to play with each other. But one day, when Kiyomi was only eleven, Asami had decided to enroll into Yumesaki Academy, and Kiyomi was upset over not being able to see her favourite cousin very much. Nevertheless, Kiyomi supported Asami's dream, and was the happiest in the family was Asami became one of the three top idols. When she turned thirteen, Kiyomi enrolled into Yumesaki Academy just so she can be reunited with Asami. Hitomi said that Kiyomi's story was very lovely, and Kotone said that she and the other Cures were always going to support her. Kiyomi thanked them, and (Mizuno) Asami asked what song the two of them would be singing. Kiyomi held up a lyric sheet and said that she and her cousin were performing "After the Rain". Utau wondered what that song would be like, and Kiyomi smiled, and said that she would have to wait and see. Meanwhile, Eris was bowing down behind Lilith, and Lilith then stopped playing her violin. Lilith said that the Pretty Cure were definitely growing stronger, and Eris said that when at least one Star Card is found, the Cures get stronger while Noir gets weaker. Lilith's eyes glowed red with anger, and she said in a icy tone that the Cures still had one more Cure to recruit, and that Cure was the princess of La Musique. Lilith then said that she had a new mission for Eris. While the Evil Tunes' mission was to find the Top Designers, Eris' mission was to find the princess and bring her to Noir. Eris asked if that was okay, and Lilith angrily told Eris to get going. Eris disappeared, and Lilith stared at her violin. She tried to remember why she wanted to see the princess, and for a moment, Lilith's eyes turned pink, and had a flashback of seeing the princess play her violin. The princess's long red dress flew gently with the wind as she played a beautiful melody on the violin. Back in the present, Lilith realised that it was the princess who inspired her to start playing the violin, but just then, Lilith received a splitting headache, and a voice reminded her that the princess was a horrible person, and Lilith agreed, her eyes turning red once more. Later, Kiyomi was in the lesson room, and was practicing a dance, when Moira came in. Moira said that Kiyomi was doing a lovely dance, but she didn't believe that the dance matched her. Kiyomi explained that she was doing the choreography for her cousin's performance, and made the dance to match her. Moira shook her head, and said that although (Tano) Asami was a true top idol, she would have wanted the dance to match both of them. Kiyomi was confused, and Moira smiled. She said that she believed her younger sister, Seira, was a true top idol, and Moira was always blown away by Seira's angelic voice. Kiyomi smiled and said that she would like to meet Seira, and Moira said that Seira was a wonderful girl before she disappeared. Moira then asked if Kiyomi would like some help for the dance, but Kiyomi said that Moira was a song-talented student, not a dance-talented. Moira winked, and said that she could do a lot of things. The next day, Kiyomi was waiting in the dressing room, and Cadence wished Kiyomi luck for the performance. Kiyomi thanked her, but there was a knock at the door. Cadence quickly flew out the window, and (Tano) Asami walked in. Asami said that she couldn't wait for their performance to begin, and asked if Kiyomi was ready. Kiyomi nodded excitedly, and as the two were talking, Utau and the other Cures waited in the audience. Utau said that she couldn't wait for "Tano-senpai" and Kiyomi's performance. (Mizuno) Asami then said that she still couldn't believe that she shared her name with one of the top idols, but suddenly, there was a commotion when Eris walked onto the stage! The Cures couldn't believe it, but just then, Kiyomi and (Tano) Asami walked onto the stage, and both girls were shocked at Eris' sudden appearance. Kiyomi asked angrily what Eris was doing here, but (Tano) Asami then asked Kiyomi what was going on. Eris smiled evilly, and pointed to (Tano) Asami, and suddenly, a beam of black energy was shot towards her, and she fell unconscious. Kiyomi watched in horror as her cousin was turned into a Namida! People began screaming and trying to escape as the Namida began to rampage, and Kiyomi suddenly tried to attack Eris. Eris asked why Kiyomi was attacking even though she had no powers at the moment, and Kiyomi angrily replied that even if she had powers or not, she was always going to protect her friends. (Mizuno) Asami then began to escort everyone out of the stadium, and Utau, Hitomi and Kotone ran onto the stage. Cadence told them to transform, and so they did. The Cures then began to fight the Namida, but after a little while, Eris asked where the princess of La Musique was. Cadence became shocked, and asked why Eris wanted the princess, and Eris smiled evilly, saying that Lilith wanted to see the princess. Eris then asked if Cadence knew where the princess was, but Cadence said that she had no idea. Eris laughed evilly, and began telling her that she was a bad fairy if she didn't know where her princess was. As Eris continued to taunt Cadence, Cure Operetta's fury grew, and she told Eris to knock it off. When Eris didn't get the message, Cure Operetta shouted again, and suddenly, her Idol Bracelet began to glow, and her Melody Star Cards appeared. Cure Operetta inserted the Star Cards into the Idol Bracelet and turned the rainbow dial, and she transformed into her Melody Form. Cure Operetta then performed a new attack, "Allegro Suite", which prevented Eris from moving. The other Cures then transformed into their Melody Forms, and then performed "Musical Maestro", to purify the Namida. Cure Operetta caught an unconscious (Tano) Asami, but Eris said that she will find the princess, even if it was the last thing she did. A glow then appeared in front of Asami's chest, which materialised into a Special dress, the Girly Pop Dress. Cure Operetta quickly inserted the Star Cards into the Book of Stars, and smiled at her cousin, saying that she would become a top idol like Asami. A little while later, (Tano) Asami and Kiyomi (wearing the Girly Pop Dress) were standing on stage, holding microphones. The cousins then began to sing "After the Rain", and during the song, Kotone says that she had a feeling that Kiyomi would one day become a member of StarLight, and Hitomi agreed. Utau and (Mizuno) Asami were dancing to the music, and Utau happily said her catchphrase. That night, Utau is writing in her diary, and she explains how much fun Kiyomi seemed to have on stage with her favourite cousin, the one and only Tano Asami! Utau said that it was still a little shocking for Kiyomi to be related to an actual top idol, but Kiyomi and Asami are still as close as ever, if not, even more close. She wrote about how amazing Kiyomi's new attack was, and wondered what hers would be. She finishes the entry by saying that the most important thing at the moment was to find the princess of La Musique and protect her from Noir. She then adds her autograph to the page of the diary. Characters Pretty Cure * Aihara Utau / Cure Harmony * Umino Hitomi / Cure Serenade * Amaterasu Kiyomi / Cure Operetta * Murasaki Kotone / Cure Concert Mascots * Cadence Villains * Eris * Lilith * Namida Secondary Characters * Mizuno Asami * Tano Asami * Kagamine Moira Trivia Gallery Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997